


Love Suites of Danganronpa

by DarkenedAdamance



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedAdamance/pseuds/DarkenedAdamance
Summary: Adaptations of Danganronpa V3's Love Suite Event to different characters in the franchise not present in DRV3. Mostly for my own purpose and practice. Read at your own wish/discretion. Feel free to comment if you wish.Each chapter's first person perspective will be told from two generic female and male characters, Aki and Kenji, respectively.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Mahiru Koizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Kenji's perspective.

Walls formed around me at every corner. The floor beneath my feet materialized into a soft rug that gently cradled my toes. A rotunda formed in front of me, out of which emerged a queen sized bed and a giant heart adorned with flashing lights. There was nothing normal about how these shapes formed out of thin air, but I knew better than to question the logic of these dreams.

Now here I am, awaiting my destined "lover". Who will it be?

* * *

Mahiru Koizumi. Could I really play the role of her ideal? It seems like she can hardly stand any boys in this class...

**"Hey, Kenji...?"**

**"Huh...?"**

**"Were you seriously not listening? Jeez, you're hopeless! We've been friends for so long, yet you still act like all the others boys!"**

**"I-I'm sorry, Mahiru. I must have dozed off. Could you please repeat what you were saying?"** I see. Apparently Mahiru and I are close, long-time friends in this fantasy. I suppose that's still not enough to save me from being scolded a bit.

Instead of responding to my question, Mahiru let out a deep, drawn-out sigh and sat back onto the frizzy bed. She looked away from me and stared off, as if deep in reflection.

**"Hey, is everything alright, Mahiru? I'm really sorry I wasn't paying attention."**

**"No, it's not that..."** She responded through a soft tone of voice, contrasting strongly against her earlier reprimand. **"It's just... I don't really understand why you're still friends with me."**

**"Huh? Why would I not be friends with you?"**

**"All I do is nag you. You've been with me all this time and I've never stopped. You've always stood up for me in the past, you know? I owe you so much and give you back so little..."**

**"Mahiru...?"**

**"And... all I do is take photos. That's all I'm any good at. Why do you even bother with someone like me?"**

As I looked down completely dumbfounded at Mahiru, I saw her eyes start to water. It was then I knew I had to at least say something before she started crying.

**"No, wait! That's not it."**

Mahiru's face perked up in surprise and her eyes met mine. When she did, I felt a little unease in what to say next, but made sure to express my words.

**"It's not a burden to be your friend. If it was, I wouldn't have been friends with you this long. I enjoy your company, Mahiru. I know that whenever you scold me, it's only because you care about me."**

**"K-Kenji..."**

**"Besides, you're good at many more things than just taking pictures. You're determined, you're charming, you're kind... You're the best friend I've ever had!"**

**"H-Hey! What are you saying, all of a sudden... You're embarrassing me...!"**

Mahiru grew silent and reflected on my words for a few seconds as I prayed I had said the right thing. She closed her eyes and one tear emerged from her eyelid, which she made quick work to wipe away with her hands. She took in a deep breath and formed her lips into a faint smile before she opened her eyes to me again.

**"Hey, Kenji... Can you... let me see your hand?"**

**"Huh? S-Sure, Mahiru..."**

I extended my hand toward her, when she gently enveloped it with her soft and warm hands. I suppressed a small gasp in my throat.

**"Please, sit down."**

I obeyed her words without a second thought, taking a seat quickly besides her and facing her.

**"I... I owe you so much more than you can ever think of. Even though you say I don't, I know that I do. I feel like I never give back to you as much as you give to me..."**

She let out a frustrated sigh and looked down at both of our hands which she had brought together on her lap. **"What I'm trying to say is-!"**

Before she could finish her words, I closed my eyes and embraced her lips with mine. I could sense the surprised recoil and tension of her body, even through my closed eyes. I was almost certain her eyes were wide open in shock. I took a big risk in doing that, but I felt like it was the right thing to do. As I contemplated whether I would receive the most painful slap of my life, I felt her body relax and accept my kiss. She let go of my hand and wrapped her arms behind my lower back in a hug, making my heart skip a beat. I brought my newly-freed hand behind her head and supported her soft red hair on it. What could have only been a few seconds felt like a blissful eternity.

I withdrew my hand from her hair and my kiss from her lips. She opened her eyes slowly and cast her gaze into mine. The pattern in her irises seemed to carry so much more weight than they did before. I felt like an entire universe had been revealed for me in them and she had given me the key. We stared at each other in silence for a few seconds before she spoke to me again.

**"Hey, Kenji... Let's... stay here a little longer, please..."**

**"Of course, Mahiru. I don't mind."**

She smiled again and toppled me onto the bed with another kiss. I could feel my world spin in circles as I felt her tongue dance with mine. She laid on top of me as I ran my hand across her back. In a daring move, I pressed my palm against her breast through her jumper and...

...


	2. Byakuya Togami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Aki's perspective. (This one is much lower in quality than the last chapter.)

Walls formed around me at every corner. The floor beneath my feet materialized into a soft rug that gently cradled my toes. A rotunda formed in front of me, out of which emerged a queen sized bed and a giant heart adorned with flashing lights. There was nothing normal about how these shapes formed out of thin air, but I knew better than to question the logic of these dreams.

Now here I am, awaiting my destined "lover". Who will it be?

* * *

Byakuya Togami. I wonder what his "ideal" is, considering he doesn't seem the type to have any interest in love.

**"I hope for your sake that you understood the terms of my conditions when I agreed to your proposal. Otherwise, you'll be leaving empty-handed."**

Huh? Agreement? What sort of agreement did I make with Byakuya?

**"I have no interest in loving you or making you my spouse. This opportunity is more for your benefit than it is for mine. I should not have to explain how lucky you are in possibly giving birth to the next heir of Togami Corporation."**

Huh?! Giving birth to the next heir of Togami Corporation? I know that Byakuya's family practices a strange form of inheritance. The head of the Togami household fathers many children with many different women around the world. These children compete and the most successful of them inherits the family wealth. I know that I'm supposed to play along to not hurt my partner's feelings, but this seems a little extreme!

**"Many women have failed to meet my expectations and have left empty-handed. You're the first who has impressed me enough to receive my consent. I believe you know better than to disobey my instructions in this session. Is that clear?"**

**"Well yes, Byakuya...! I understand that clearly, but..."** I have to say something before this gets out of hand.

**"Don't tell me you have already changed your mind about this. If you insisted on your proposal only to waste my time, you will never stop regretting disappointing me."**

**"No, it's not that at all! There's just something I'm curious about before we get started... Even though you've agreed to this session, do you truly feel nothing for me? I only find that a little strange..."**

**"Tch. Of course I don't. I am only fulfilling my role as my household's future head. I have no time to waste on petty things like romance. Such interests would only waste my valuable time. I would not be the Ultimate Affluent Progeny if I acted no different from those below me."**

**"I see..."** In truth, I was not really surprised. Knowing Byakuya's upbringing, I doubt he ever had much time in his childhood to dedicate towards affection. Even though most of the class sees him as stuck-up, I feel like I'm one of the few who understands the reason for his demeanor.

**"However, do not mistake my rejection of affection as disdain."**

Huh?

**"Although your desire for romance is far below my level of interest, you are still a rare individual with superior skills. If I did not think so, I would not have accepted your proposal. Know that you have a token of my esteem for your unique talents than few others share. If my destined heir is your child, I would make sure to repay your efforts. You are worthy of bearing affiliation with the Togami Corporation in my eyes. If that makes you feel better, I'll concede that point."**

I never expected Byakuya to say something like that. Although it seems half-baked, he still shows some appreciation for the ideal that he wishes for in his mind. That's more than I ever expected from him considering how I've never seen him restrain from belittling others. That on its own is heartwarming.

**"Are you satisfied sufficiently now? I don't want to waste any more time with this."**

**"Y-Yes, Byakuya, thank you. I'm ready now..."**

Wasting as little time as he could, Byakuya approached me. His towering figure could have felt intimidating, but I strangely felt at ease by his delicate approach. He hooked the tips of his fingers underneath my shirt and slid it off over my head...

...


	3. Chiaki Nanami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Kenji's perspective.

Walls formed around me at every corner. The floor beneath my feet materialized into a soft rug that gently cradled my toes. A rotunda formed in front of me, out of which emerged a queen sized bed and a giant heart adorned with flashing lights. There was nothing normal about how these shapes formed out of thin air, but I knew better than to question the logic of these dreams.

Now here I am, awaiting my destined "lover". Who will it be?

* * *

Chiaki Nanami. Honestly, she's always so focused in her games that I've never thought that she HAD an "ideal" partner. I suppose this is my chance to find out for my... wait, huh?

**"..."**

Oh, Jesus Christ. **"Hey, Chiaki!"**

**"...Hm? Ah, sorry, Kenji. I must have fallen asleep.**

Yeah, I figured...


End file.
